


Маячки

by Lobelia



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Gamora survives the snap and the sacrifice, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Romance, Songfic, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobelia/pseuds/Lobelia
Summary: что мне для тебя сделать?Это не единственный вопрос, который ее мучает. Вопросов сейчас вообще стало слишком много. И ответов нет ни на один.





	Маячки

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено, как можно догадаться, трейлером четвертых Мстителей.  
> Очередное АУ, где Гамора каким-то образом выжила и пережила щелчок. Логика и обоснуй где-то потерялись, фантазия на максималках, на канонность не претендую, возможен ООС, в общем, все мои обычные дисклеймеры. Это просто попытка додать Тору так необходимых ему обнимашек.  
> Ну и да, от элементов сонгфика опять не удержалась. И чисто ради разнообразия с глазами у Тора здесь все по канону.  
> Песня: Юлианна Караулова - Маячки  
> Иллюстрация: https://pp.userapi.com/c845018/v845018196/14c870/oMTL6FuhOpk.jpg

Обычно он всегда ее шаги узнает, но сейчас даже головы не поднимает. Сгорбленный, осунувшийся, с взглядом пустым, потухшим, он будто бы до основания промерз от своей тоски.  
  
_что мне для тебя сделать?  
  
_Это не единственный вопрос, который ее мучает. Вопросов сейчас вообще стало слишком много. И ответов нет ни на один.  
И все же он - ее главная тревога. Что с остальными Стражами (кроме Ракеты и Грута), что с ее сестрой - неизвестно, и то, что они так долго не дают о себе знать, подсказывает, что ничего хорошего. А Тор - здесь, и ему больно, больно настолько, что он от всех замыкается, и от нее в том числе.  
_  
как все исправить?  
  
_Она и хотела бы - больше всего на свете - да только она одна ему погибших родных и друзей не заменит. И дом. Не исправляется такое.  
Но кое-что все-таки можно попробовать.  
\- Никто тебя не винит. Все понимают, почему ты так поступил.  
Он наконец-то поднимает взгляд и вновь опускает.  
\- Я не должен был. Мы проиграли. Половина вселенной рассыпалась в пепел. Во всех девяти мирах теперь хаос. Из-за меня. Если бы я не промедлил, если бы ударил в голову...  
Гамора на мгновение прикрывает глаза от полыхнувшей внутри горечи - острой, жгучей. Сколько он уже повторял себе эти слова? Сколько они отравляли его разум, уплотняя ледяную корку отчуждения?  
Она чувствует, что не один раз. И даже не два.  
\- Я должен был его уничтожить, - в его хриплом голосе бессильный гнев прорывается.  
\- У него были все шесть камней, - напоминает она. - Ты и так подошел к победе ближе, чем кто-либо.  
\- И бесславно ее упустил.  
\- Тор, прошу, перестань упрекать себя. Ты ничего не добьешься, отгородившись от всех. Сейчас... - Гамора сглатывает, вспоминая Грута и серую пыль, укрывшую поля Ваканды. - ...лучше держаться вместе.  
Он все смотрит в пустоту, и где-то среди отчаянного _скажи что-нибудь, не отдаляйся снова, я за тебя боюсь_ тихо зреет еще одна причина убить Таноса.  
Как будто до этого их было мало.  
Даже когда они подобрали его, чудом выжившего в открытом космосе, он нашел в себе силы понять и подбодрить ее, улыбался и был решительно настроен заполучить оружие. Он маяком для нее стал, притянул, согрел своим светом. Как и она для него.  
А теперь он сидит мрачный и одинокий, надломленный бесповоротно, потерявший часть себя.  
  
_есть ли надежда?_  
  
Гамора сокращает расстояние между ними в момент, обнимает его исступленно, гладит жесткие потемневшие волосы, и он наконец оттаивает, обнимая в ответ. Его дыхание, неожиданно теплое, - там, где под ребрами его имя стучится.  
\- Прости, - бормочет он все так же хрипло. - Что-то я совсем упал духом.  
Она слегка отстраняется, глядя на него сверху вниз, медленно и бережно пальцами касается шрама, оставшегося возле правого глаза.  
\- Ты ведь не сдашься?  
\- Нет, - в его тоне прибавляется знакомой решительности. - Я должен отомстить Таносу. За свою семью, за свой народ и за половину Вселенной.  
\- И ты отомстишь. Мы отомстим, - Гамора ведет пальцы чуть ниже, к колючей от щетины щеке, повторяя: - Вместе.  
Он сжимает ее крепче.  
\- Ты - все, что у меня осталось. Не уходи.  
Она в ответ лишь склоняется, чтобы поцеловать его.  
И надежды в этом хаосе становится чуточку больше.


End file.
